A power wrench disclosed in German Patent Application DE 41 11 631 A1 comprises a housing consisting of a head portion and a drive portion. The drive portion includes an exchangeable cylinder sleeve which is introduced into a corresponding bore of the drive portion from the outside, i.e. from the side facing away from the head portion, and is supported on the inner end of the bore. At the front end of the drive portion, laterally projecting hose connectors for supplying the pressure medium to the cylinder sleeve are arranged. Among these hose connectors, there is a high-pressure connector which is connected to the rearward cylinder chamber via a bore. This bore extends in longitudinal direction through the housing, and it is connected to a transverse bore opening into the cylinder chamber. On the rearward portion of the drive portion of the housing, an external toothing is provided onto which a supporting foot for deviating the reaction forces arising during screwing to a stationary abutment can be set.